


Learning  How to Love You

by tothebatcave53



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, Cuddling, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Exploration, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Handcuffs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, NSFWVictuuriWeek, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation, Throat Fucking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor and Yuuri hopelessly in love, humor during sex, slight mention of Yuri Plisetsky and Yakov Feltsman, slight subspace, tags to be added as we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: There is more to relationships than just sex, both Yuuri and Victor know this, but it doesn't hurt that they're both very into it and very into each other. If the sex only ends up bringing them closer, well, that's just one more perk that they've found to their ongoing love story.





	1. Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 1 of NSFW Victuuri Week. Todays prompt is exploration, which we get in Yuuri thinking about how he's explored their relationship and how he explores Victor's body. Enjoy! :)

Everything with Victor has been something new and exciting since the first day that he came to Hasetsu. Yuuri hasn’t done everything perfectly, his anxiety gets in the way of a lot of things, but Victor has learned to deal with that in a lot healthier ways as well. It’s exciting, being in a relationship with someone you can trust. Yuuri craves waking up next to Victor every morning and can’t wait to go to sleep next to him each night.

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri purrs as Victor kisses his neck, tilts just enough that the kisses can move up to his ear. Every day is something new for Yuuri to learn about himself, even more exciting is learning new things about Victor. He’s no longer the idol that Yuuri watched from afar as a young boy, now Yuuri knows Victor as a person.

“What are you thinking so hard about beautiful?” Victor breaths, biting at Yuuri’s ear lobe. 

The warmth that spreads through Yuuri’s chest at Victor’s words is strange, to feel such a physical reaction to something so simple.

“Yuuri?” Victor pulls back just enough to look at him fully, tilting his head with concern. 

“I’m okay.” Yuuri turns fully, crawling back into Victor’s lap. Their naked skin rubs against each other pleasantly, warm despite the cool air of the apartment. “I’m just thinking about how much I love you.”

One of the things Yuuri finds that he loved discovering about Victor is that small little compliments send a brilliant blush across his cheeks. Victor’s eyes always get so soft when Yuuri whispers little praises and words of affection at him, his cheeks a warm pink, his heart hammering against his chest. 

“I love you more,” Victor says and his voice is always filled with such conviction.

“I love you the most.”

Victor leans forward, laughing. His forehead rests against Yuuri’s while his fingers tangling in the soft brown locks at the back of his neck until Yuuri is moaning into the kiss against his lips.

It’s lazy mornings and cloudy afternoons and heated nights that Yuuri learns how to take Victor apart piece by piece. At first Victor had needed to guide him, show him how to move his fingers just the way Victor enjoyed but as days passed Yuuri didn’t need that guidance. He found new spots, hidden places to press his lips, to make Victor whimper and whine under his touch.

It’s intoxicating.

“Stop thinking so hard,” Victor whines, tugging at Yuuri’s hair to drag him back to the present. 

“Mmm, I’m just thinking about how much I want to taste you.” Yuuri dips his head, nipping at Victor’s collar bone. 

“Then why aren’t you?” Victor arches his hips up, trying to demand Yuuri’s attention but Yuuri is in control, he sets their pace and he drives Victor mad with his teasing.

“I like to take my time with something this delicious.” Yuuri nudges Victor onto his back, watching how his limbs sprawl across the sheets of their bed, bunch up around him as he arches up toward Yuuri’s fingers.

Yuuri doesn’t hesitate anymore, pressing kisses and nipping with teeth at pale skin. Every noise Victor makes is fuel for the desire that burns hot in his belly. 

“Please!” Victor chases after Yuuri’s wandering fingers, trying to get them to where he’s already hard and leaking with arousal. 

“Not yet.” Yuuri licks into the dips and valleys of Victor’s hips, watching the beads of sweat form. It had been the best surprise to learn just how sensitive Victor was, how much he craved just the slightest of touches. Even with only dancing his fingers across Victor’s cock Yuuri could have the man coming undone underneath him, screaming his name until the neighbors were pounding at their door in the early morning hours demanding them to quiet down. 

Yuuri certainly hadn’t been aware of everything he enjoyed before Victor but he is now, learning just as much about his own tastes as he had with Victor’s. He lifts Victor’s hips, using his fingers to spread those luscious cheeks open while bending his fiance nearly in half. 

Victor cries out under him, fingers curled so tightly in the sheets that they start to pull from the corners of the mattress. It won’t matter much, they’ll have to change them after Yuuri is finished with Victor anyways. They’ve purchased more sheets in the last month than Yuuri has likely ever owned for one bed in his entire life. 

“Oh god!” Victor screams as soon as Yuuri’s tongue swipes over his hole, pushing persistently against it. “Yuuri!”

Yuuri purrs at the way Victor’s muscles bunch under his fingers. The first time Yuuri had discovered this had been an accident, slipping when he’d been licking along Victor’s balls. The moan that had torn from his fiance’s throat had startled both of them into giggles. Since then Yuuri makes sure to work Victor up like this at least once a week until Victor literally sobs under him. Yuuri loves the thrill of power it sends up his spine, being able to make Victor weak with that much pleasure. 

“Yuuri, please don’t tease,” Victor cries and already there are tears at the corners of his eyes, his cheeks high and flushed. 

The drag of Yuuri’s tongue is slow and deliberate, he won’t give anything to Victor until he’s good and ready. No matter how much Victor begs, this is how they both like it. With each gentle push of his tongue that opens Victor up the man below begins to babble more, eyes wide and head thrown back. His hair sticks up at random angles, sweat makes his skin shine. Everything about him is beautiful. Yuuri is sure he looks just as debauched but Victor just calls his name louder, screams his love and desire for Yuuri until it’s all Yuuri can hear.

When Victor comes, Yuuri comes with him; the sight too much for him to handle. He lowers Victor back to the bed, nudging him to his side so that Yuuri can rub the muscles back into relaxation from the odd angle they had been held at. 

“Now I’m gonna need to shower again...” Victor mumbles, eyes shut. Yuuri already knows he won’t be getting up. He’d laughed at the first time Victor had said that and promptly fell asleep and it still makes Yuuri laugh now. 

“Whatever you say.” Yuuri kisses at Victor’s neck, nuzzling into the silver hair until Victor’s warm smell is all he breathes in. His answer is only a soft snore. It makes Yuuri laugh before he tightens his arm around Victor’s waist, holding him close. 

Everyday he’ll get to learn something new about Victor and Victor can learn new things about him. Somehow that little thing makes life so much more exciting. Yuuri craves this more than anything else, knowing Victor completely. Victor gives another snore, turning in Yuuri’s arms until he’s tucked under Yuuri’s chin. With a content sigh Yuuri lets himself doze; Victor will wake him when he gets up and wants a shower. Until then Yuuri is more than content to let both of them laze around for the rest of the morning.


	2. Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor definitely has a kink for Yuuri in his clothes, thank goodness there is a prompt to give him exactly what he wants.

“What do you want for dinner tonight?” Victor yells toward the open bathroom door. The sound of the shower turning off is enough to let him know that Yuuri is done and he can start food without worrying that his fiance’s hour long showers guarantee a cold dinner. “Pasta and chicken?”

“Whatever you want.”

Victor huffs at the decision being thrown back his way but gets the ingredients out anyways. It’s not that he minds cooking, they both take turns at it, but Yuuri is so much better with cooking and Victor far prefers his meals.

Dumping the chicken into the frying pan to cook, Victor turns to the pasta. It’s a simple enough meal, something that can replenish the energy they lost during practice for the day. Grabbing a jar of pesto and a container of sliced vegetables that Yuuri always keeps on hand in the fridge he tosses both in with the cooking chicken. By the time he hears Yuuri coming out of the bedroom, the food is starting to fill the house with the warm smell of a home cooked meal. 

Turning toward his fiance, Victor opens his mouth to tease the other about his slowpoke tendencies for the evening and finds the words drying up in his mouth. Yuuri’s hair is still damp, the dark strands of hair sticking to his cheeks and neck with water. His glasses are missing, his brown eyes sleepy as he rubs at them. His chest is bare, covered only by Victor’s red and white Olympic team jacket. Yuuri’s legs are bare as well, a pair of Victor’s boxers hugging his thighs and ass in just the right way. 

“Food?” Yuuri mumbles, walking around Victor to look at the things simmering on the stove. He never makes it that far, Victor snags Yuuri around the waist and drags him forward, pushing him backward over the counter. Before he can complain Victor seals his mouth over Yuuri’s.

“Do you know how absolutely perfect you look in nothing but my clothes?” Victor growls, flipping Yuuri over to press his chest against the cool granite. 

Yuuri arches under his fingers, crying out as Victor bites his shoulder. “Ah!”

Victor doesn’t give him much time for anything, already yanking his boxers down over Yuuri’s ass enough to get to the other man’s entrance. He shoves his knee between Yuuri’s thighs, pinning him there and as open as the underwear stuck around his legs will allow. Fumbling with a cabinet drawer, Victor pulls out a bottle of lube and lathers his fingers up. 

“Victor!” Yuuri moans, pushing backward when Victor brushes his slick fingers down the crack of his ass. “Fuck, what's gotten- ahh!” Yuuri arches as two fingers are roughly shoved inside of him. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, not gonna let you get up until you can’t walk straight,” Victor growls, curling his fingers as he slowly scissors them open. Already Yuuri is a whining, whimpering mess under him shoving back onto his fingers with as much enthusiasm as Victor is fucking him with them. 

He adds a third finger, hardly giving time before a fourth is in as well. Victor has never been so grateful for how often they fuck, it just makes it so much easier to get Yuuri loose enough for the next time they want to play.

“Oh fu- Victor!” Yuuri arches, chest curving forward as he bends. His nipples stand hard from the cool surface of the counter top. Victor’s free hand moves forward, pinching and twisting one gently between his fingers. It makes Yuuri moan even louder, shoving back into his fingers and oh, Victor is such a lucky man. “I… Vic-” Yuuri lets out a soft cry, hole clenching around Victor’s fingers as he hits Yuuri’s prostate insistently. “Wait! Victor stop.”

Immediately Victor freezes, looking for signs of pain between Yuuri’s heavy panting. “I’m sorry, was it too much too fast?” Victor eases his fingers back, watching how Yuuri’s hole flutters around the sudden emptiness. “Did I hurt you?”

“No. Just-” Yuuri shivers, sitting up some. “The stove, turn the stove off. You’ll end up burning the apartment down around us.”

Victor glances toward said stove, eyes widening at the almost boiling over mess of pasta. “Shit.” He snaps the knobs off, shoving both pans backward to cool down. When Victor turns back around, fully expecting to have their fun be over, he finds Yuuri kicking his boxers all the way off and pushing himself to lay back against the counter fully. 

“Well,” Yuuri purrs, spreading his legs in open invitation. “Are you going to come finish what you started?” Victor’s skating jacket bunches around him, the red accentuating the already pink flush in Yuuri’s heated skin. 

Victor definitely is the luckiest man alive.

There isn’t need for any more prepping, Yuuri is stretched out and both of them are too horny to tease with foreplay. As soon as Victor is settled between Yuuri’s legs he’s sliding his cock home, grunting as Yuuri wraps his legs around his waist and locks his ankles behind Victor’s back.

“Fuck me, please,” Yuuri whines, throwing his head back.

Victor does. He slams his hips forward, consumed with chasing down his orgasm. Beneath him Yuuri moans just as loud, his fingers curling and tugging at his own cock with hurried movements. They fuck hard and fast. 

Yuuri comes first, screaming into Victor’s mouth as Victor pounds into him. They’ll both have bruises in the morning from where the counter is shoving back against them but Victor can’t find it in him to care with how tight Yuuri gets around him. In just a few more thrusts he’s coming as well, cupping Yuuri’s cheeks to kiss him as deeply as possible.

They only break apart when they both need to breath and even then they don’t pull very far apart. Yuuri kisses at Victor’s throat while Victor presses his forehead to Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“That was amazing.”

Victor hums in agreement. “Please, wear my clothes all the time. You’re so beautiful.” He nuzzles against Yuuri again before finally sitting back up, carefully pulling out. Yuuri follows him up, stomach suddenly giving a loud rumble. 

“I should probably feed us,” Victor says, pecking Yuuri’s forehead. The pans on the stove are full of now cold food, the noodles clumped together and the chicken slightly blackened around the edges. 

“Looks delicious,” Yuuri says voice heavy with sarcasm when it ends up on a plate in front of him. He gives Victor a smirk, the only thing he’s wearing as he sits at their dinner table is Victor’s jacket. If he hadn’t just finished fucking his fiance a few minutes ago, Victor would want to bend Yuuri over the table and fuck him again.

“This is definitely your fault,” Victor says, yelping when Yuuri flicks a piece of burned chicken toward his face. Makkachin happily eats it when it lands on the floor behind them. “Oh you’re definitely getting it later.”

“Bring it,” Yuuri says with a grin.


	3. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This somehow feels more like clothing part 2, I swear I tried for roleplaying.

“Don’t peek,” Victor grumbles, glaring at Yuuri sitting with his back against the headboard of their bed. Yuuri’s eyes haven’t fluttered open once but Victor is still nervous, uncomfortable with what he’s about to do. 

“Take your time.” Yuuri smiles in his general direction and Victor feels his heart melt, the anxieties squeezing his insides melting some. Yuuri won’t judge no matter what Victor does. He had been more than happy to settle in when Victor asked if he could surprise him earlier that evening. Yuuri hadn’t questioned or pressured him, just let Victor decide how the night was going to happen.

“No judgements?” 

“Never,” Yuuri promises, laying his hand down palm up and open for Victor to take. When Victor slides onto the bed, he does slowly laces his fingers with Yuuri’s while kneeling over his fiance. 

“Okay…” Victor mumbles, his entire face red. Even if this had been his idea, he had no idea how Yuuri is going to react. Saying there wouldn’t be any judgement and actually following through with those feelings are two totally different things. “You can open your eyes.”

Yuuri’s eyes flutter open behind his glasses, brown eyes sweeping over Victor openly. His tongue sweeps over his lip, gaze hungry. Victor kneels over Yuuri’s thighs, a short pleated skirt hugging tight around his butt and crotch. A dark blue lace see through bra is clasp around his chest, his nipples hard and pressing against the soft fabric. 

“Oh.”

Victor turns his head away, the blush on his cheeks worsening. “I can take it off…”

Yuuri’s fingers catch him under his chin, turning Victor’s face back toward him. “That isn’t what I meant Victor. Oh as in, you’re so gorgeous.” Yuuri sits up, fingers snaking around the skirt to grab Victor firmly and hold him tight above his thighs. “Why didn’t you just tell me you wanted to dress up all pretty?”

The way Yuuri’s pupils dilate as he looks at Victor, devouring him with his gaze makes Victor’s cock stir. He whimpers, pressing into the bruising fingers. “I thought you would hate it.”

“Gods no.” Yuuri arches up, sealing his lips to Victor’s before he can protest more. “What do you want me to do to you baby? You’ve given me such a treat to look at,” Yuuri purrs, fingers kneading the flesh of Victor’s ass. It makes Victor moan, not sure if he wants to press back into them or forward into Yuuri’s lips more. 

“Want you to use me.” Victor grinds his hardening length down against Yuuri’s thigh, watching as precome dampens the dark blue fabric of the skirt. They’ve talked about it before, not a lot but enough that Yuuri is aware of his desire to feel helpless.

Yuuri moans softly, pushing his hand under the skirt to touch Victor. Yuuri’s fingers ghost up and down his dick before he grips it tight, squeezing until Victor cries out at the pain it causes. “Lay back baby, I’m gonna let you suck me.”

“Yes,” Victor hisses and falls backward, spreading his legs until the skirt is open and Yuuri can see everything. “Please Yuuri, please.”

Yuuri takes a moment, looking Victor over with hungry eyes. “My fiance is so beautiful, dressing up just for me.” His hand falls over Victor’s covered chest, tweaking a nipple through the fabric. “Pretty boys get rewards.”

Victor almost sobs when Yuuri slides his pants down and nudges his cock against Victor’s mouth. 

“Open up Vitya.”

Obediently Victor lets his mouth fall open, moaning when Yuuri’s cock shoves inside. His cheeks bulge some before he hollows them and starts to suck with vigor. Yuuri’s moans drive  him on, his own hips thrusting usually up into the air with desperation. The cock drives into his mouth, making him gag occasionally but Yuuri doesn’t let up.

All too quickly Victor feels Yuuri pulling from his mouth. Blinking up, he watches as Yuuri fists himself, panting with his eyes locked on Victor’s face. “Keep your mouth open,” he warns before Yuuri’s come is spurting across Victor’s face and into his mouth. The come lands across his eyelashes and drips down his lips. When Yuuri’s hand wraps around Victor’s cock again it only takes three firm strokes before Victor is arching up and coming all over the inside of his skirt. 

He lays there, panting and exhausted but also completely sated. Yuuri moves, leaves the bed for a moment. When he comes back there is a warm wet cloth that presses to Victor’s face, cleaning him gently. 

“You were so amazing Vitya,” Yuuri says. His voice is a gentle whisper of breath across Victor’s skin, the warm rag cleaning across his sensitive crotch next. “You look so beautiful. I would definitely like if we bought more outfits like this for you, my pretty boy.”

“Yuuri… stop,” Victor whines. “I’m too tired to go so soon again.”

The man above him chuckles and then Yuuri has his lips against Victor, kissing him nice and slow. A tongue teases along his lower lip, catching any traces of come he might have missed. “I know but after you’ve rested for a bit, I am definitely flipping that skirt over your ass and fucking you.”

“Yyyuuurrriiii.”

“Maybe,” Yuuri whispers, his fingers ghosting over the top of Victor’s bra. “Next time I’ll wear a tie and you can be my student.”

Victor doesn’t care that his dick is sensitive or that he’s bone crushingly exhausted. He rolls them over at Yuuri’s words, planting his ass over Yuuri’s crotch. “How about we do that right now, sir?” Victor purrs. 


	4. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No couple is perfect, fights happen. It's the making up part that's important, communicating with one another and forgiving when feelings get hurt. Soft kisses are good at healing broken hearts.

They love each other, each and everyday is an adventure that Victor is more than excited to live out with Yuuri. He’s had relationships in the past but nothing that lasted, nothing that meant to Victor what his relationship with Yuuri does now. 

Both of them living their lives as professional skaters does sometimes take it’s tole, and Victor remaining as Yuuri’s coach does occasionally put a strain on their relationship. There are some days where Victor only really gets to see Yuuri in passing. 

“I’ll make dinner tonight.” Yuuri zips up his skating back, a protein bar dangling from between his teeth as he laces up his sneakers. “It should be done by the time you get home from the rink. You’re training with Yakov till seven tonight right?”

“Yeah.” Victor hardly looks up from where he’s kneeling in front of Makkachin, trying to get her to stand still long enough to get her collar and leash hook on. “I’ll be there by one to run you through your programs.”

Yuuri nods, throwing his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll practice with Yurio till then, see you after lunch,” Yuuri says, leaning to give Victor’s cheek a kiss before he’s running out the door.

Most days aren’t insanely busy. They can go on their morning run with Makkachin together, they can head to the rink as a team and practice or goof around until the early afternoon and lunchtime before settling in to really skate. Today though Victor has coaching related tasks for Yuuri’s competition, Yuuri has a doctor’s appointment in the afternoon right after Victor gets done with him. They’ll be lucky to get to sit down to dinner together before they need to retire to bed.

By the time Victor does make it to the rink, already an hour past when he planned on being there, he has the start of a migraine behind his eyes and an empty stomach from missing lunch.

“Start running through your program, I’ll watch.” Victor leans against the boards, a meager bag of vegetables and hummus sitting in front of him to much on while he watches Yuuri skate. Clearly there is something on Yuuri’s mind because his skating is not up to its normal levels. Every quad Victor tries to run him through he falls on, body slamming into the ice so much Victor is almost ready to yank him from his practice for the rest of the day. “Yuuri,” Victor snaps and both of them frown at Victor’s tone of voice. “You’re going to end up hurting yourself. Either you focus up or you get off the ice, that’s an official order from your coach”

Yuuri’s gaze drops, glaring at his skates. “I’m fine to keep going.”

They’re clearly both tired, snappish with each other in an unusual way. Victor’s too tired to analyze it. “Run through it again then,” he says.

The next run through is better, the lines of Yuuri’s program more crisp but he isn’t conveying the softer feelings that the music begs for. The beauty that Yuuri usually creates with each move is missing, replaced by harsh movements of frustration. Victor sighs. 

“That’s enough for today Yuuri.” Pushing himself up fully, he moves over to his skate bag and starts to put on his skates.

“You don’t have anything constructive to say?” Yuuri asks as he slips on his skate guards. “Something to work on?”

“You know exactly what you need to work on. Your performance today was off, no where near the way you normally perform. Sort out whatever is on your mind and we’ll try again tomorrow.”

Victor can feel Yuuri glaring at him but he’s tired, Yakov is already yelling at him to get onto the ice. The headache behind his eyes is getting stronger, a sharp pounding against the fragile pieces of his skull. 

“I guess I’ll see you at home,” Yuuri says as Victor gets up and strides past him.

“Yeah.” It’s dismissive but Victor’s focusing in on what he needs to do, the things he needs to work on. He’ll see Yuuri tonight and they can finally sit down and have dinner together; maybe things will be better between them by then. 

\---

Victor feels dead on his feet when he finally shoves the key into the lock of the front door later that evening. Yakov had been a task master today, barking orders at him until Victor was sure his legs were going to give out from how many run throughs he had done. It had been worth it to perfect the step sequence he had been working on, Yakov pointing out the few places he had let himself get sloppy. 

He’s hoping to come home to the smell of warm cooking and to find Yuuri in the kitchen, maybe kiss him until they can’t breath and apologize for his earlier attitude. Instead the apartment is dark, lifeless. Flipping on the lights, Victor greets an excited Makkachin and walks toward the living room. 

Yuuri is curled up face down on the couch, his skate jacket hardly even off one arm. 

Victor would find it cute if he wasn’t so starving, after his lackluster lunch and Yuuri had promised to cook tonight. Irritation swells in his chest, making Victor angry all over again. Obviously Yuuri is tired but Victor’s tired too. He shouldn’t have to come home and cook after a late practice; they had set up the chore and cooking chart for that very reason.

Heading for the kitchen, Victor grabs plates and a pan. It’s stupid and it’s petty, he really should let Yuuri rest if he’s that tired, but Victor’s hungry and annoyed. He slides the pan across the grates of the stove and slams cabinet drawers open and shut, grabbing things in the least quiet way he can. The sound resembles a two year old banging wooden spoons on pots and pans and really only makes Victor’s headache worse.

“I was going to start dinner...”

Victor turns some at Yuuri’s voice, catching those brown eyes as his fiance comes into the kitchen looking exhausted and now also guilty. 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep that long.”

“Well you obviously did,” Victor snaps, slamming a piece of bread down onto the pan. 

Yuuri’s shoulders tense again. “It was an accident. Move over and I’ll take over the cooking.”

“It’s fine,” Victor says, grip tightening on the pan handle. “I’ve already started, it’s taken care of.”

“I’ll take over and you can go change,” Yuuri snaps, trying to grab the pan.

“I said I got it,” Victor growls.

Yuuri glares at him, standing awkwardly next to the stove. “Fine I guess.”

Makkachin trots over, her food bowl hanging from between her teeth. 

“You didn’t feed Makka when you got home?” Victor asks, taking the food dish from his dog. Usually Makkachin leaves her dish alone, waiting patiently for dinnertime to roll around. She only drags the dish over to Victor when she’s hungry. 

“I haven’t fed her since yesterday,” Yuuri says.

“What?” Victor whips around to his fiance, eyes wide. He can feel that anger returning, tenfold now. “It was your turn to feed her this morning, just like it was your turn to cook dinner tonight.”

“Why would it be my turn to feed her? I left early.” Yuuri looks at Victor then his gaze jumps over to their chore chart, ready to defend himself.

“You were up first because I was supposed to sleep in this morning,” Victor snaps before Yuuri can open his mouth again. “But I had to go to your coaching session before heading to practice to coach you and then practice my own programs. So you were supposed to feed Makka!”

“I forgot… I got home from the doctor and fell asleep...” Yuuri grumbles, curling his arms across his chest defensively. “You don’t have to coach me if it’s such an inconvenience.”

“Quit pulling that every time I mention being slightly stressed out, you know I want to coach you, dammit Yuuri.” Victor turns around slamming cabinets open as he fills his beloved poodles bowl. “God, I’m just asking you to feed the dog. She isn’t that much work, you have to do one maybe two things for her. You live here too you know.” Victor smacks the food bowl down on the floor and glares at his fiance.

“I know!” Yuuri snarls, glaring right back. “You don’t have to be such a dick about it!”

“I’m trying not to be but I’m frustrated with you!”

Yuuri’s lip trembles as he bites down onto it, hard. Victor can see the way his teeth are leaving little indents. He stands there for a moment before he turns sharply and heads for the bedroom. Victor expects the door to slam behind him but it just closes with a quiet click.

The silence suddenly in the kitchen is broken only by Makkachin’s happy smacking on her food. Victor leans down, rubbing at her ears gently. “I’m sorry we forgot about you,” he mumbles into her fur because it’s as much his fault as it is Yuuri’s. He should have checked in, since he was awake, made sure that Makka had been fed. Makkachin doesn’t seem to care either way, her tail simply swings happily back and forth.

Victor makes himself dinner, keeping one eye on the bedroom door. Yuuri doesn’t come back out and it’s dead quiet inside. He eats on the couch, the television plays something but he doesn’t really pay attention. With a proper meal in his stomach the anger Victor had felt so strong before starts to ebb. 

When Yuuri doesn’t emerge after another thirty minutes, Victor carefully makes him up a small plate of dinner and goes to knock. There isn’t an answer and Victor thinks he’s being pointedly ignored when the sound of a soft sniffle reaches his ears. “Yuuri, I’m going to come in,” Victor calls out, voice low as he nudges the door open. 

The room is dark, the sun having set already but no lights have been turned on. With the hall light shining in through the cracked door Victor can make out a curled up blanket lump on their bed. Another soft sniff has Victor drawing close to the bed, the plate abandoned on the nightstand. He glances over to the corner and sees Yuuri’s bag, it’s thrown open with clothes tossed at it. Victor’s heart seizes painfully with the realization it’s a bag Yuuri had been packing to leave.

“Yuuri?” Victor sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for a reply. He doesn’t get anything but the lump curling tighter around itself. “Yuuri, love, I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be apologizing,” Yuuri says and his voice is nasally and thick. Victor swallows as he realizes Yuuri’s been in here crying for two hours, silent and alone. “It was all my fault.”

“It was both of our faults.” Victor reaches over, laying a hand on the blanket lump’s head, feeling how the man underneath shivers and shakes. “Please come out Yuuri.”

The lump shifts again and then sits up, the blankets fall away enough for Victor to see Yuuri’s face, splotchy and beat red from crying. His nose is running and his lip is almost completely chewed through. 

“Oh…” Victor reaches forward, wrapping his arms tight around his fiance. “Yuuri, I’m sorry. I was tired. I was hungry. It was a long day but I never should have yelled at you like that. It was an accident about Makka, I should have checked in with you.”

Yuuri dissolves against his chest, bursting into new sobs as he clings to Victor’s shirt. “I’m so sorry.”

Victor doesn’t answer, nothing he says will get through right now so instead he just rocks his fiance back and forth gently. He waits out the panicked sobs, ignores the wet spot on his shirt and just kisses Yuuri’s mussed hair. Eventually it slows and stops, like it always does, and Victor is left with a boneless man in his lap.

“Yuuri.”

“I should have remembered what day it was, that it was my turn to feed her. I knew I was supposed to make dinner tonight too, I was only going to lay down for a little while…”

Victor puts a finger under Yuuri’s chin, tilting it up until Yuuri has to look into his face. “I’m sorry I snapped. Makka is okay, one missed meal won’t kill her. Having to make dinner isn’t going to kill me either.”

“But…”

“No buts…” Victor nuzzles against him, kissing his tear stained cheeks. “I’m sorry I left you in here crying.”

Yuuri ducks his head, curling tighter into Victor’s hold.

For a while, Victor just sits with his back to the wall, rocking the man in his lap while he hums him a little lullaby until the pounding of Yuuri’s pulse slows and his breathing evens out. “Can I ask you something?” A soft hum is Victor’s answer. “Why is there a bag with your clothing in it?”

Silence is his only answer for a long minute before Yuuri deflates under him. “I thought you were going to make me leave. I thought maybe I should just leave.”

“Yuuri…”

“I know it’s stupid. I was just…” Yuuri takes a shuddering breath. “You love Makka so much and I let you down.” 

Victor shifts, laying down and laying Yuuri next to him, brushing his hair from his face so they can look at each other clearly. “I love you just as much. I don’t ever want you to leave, I would never ask you to leave, especially over a stupid fight.”

“I know.”

“That’s the anxiety talking Yuuri.” Victor leans forward, pressing a kiss to his fiance’s forehead. He moves lower, peppering little kisses across his face. “No matter what stupid things we fight about, I am never going to stop loving you.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri says again.

“I know, I’m sorry too. Now let’s move past it, we’ll both do better in the future.”

Yuuri nods, relaxing under Victor’s touch again. He lets out breathy little sighs as Victor kisses him, doesn’t fight when Victor pushes his shirt up to kiss at his chest too. “That feels good…”

“It’s supposed to,” Victor teases. He keeps kissing, his fingers roaming and rubbing gentle circles against tense muscles. Eventually they both lose their shirts, the bed warm around them as Yuuri’s lips kiss at Victor’s throat and shoulders. It’s quiet, like their own little space hidden away from the rest of the world and any responsibilities. Tomorrow they’ll have to go back to work and training and schedules but for right now they can relax and remember why they love each other.

“Ah!” Yuuri is the first to moan into the quiet, arching as Victor gently rocks their erections together. 

Victor keeps it slow, gentle and pours every bit of love he has for Yuuri into each touch and slide of his fingers, his lips, his cock. Their breath mixes between their lips, warm and heavy with need. Kisses stolen between soft moans. Yuuri strains against Victor, clinging until he falls over the edge. His come paints their chests, Victor following shortly after with a happy moan of Yuuri’s name. 

For a while they simply lay against each other, trying to slow their heart rates and catch their breath. 

“I love you.”

Victor lifts his head at Yuuri’s whispered words, smiling as he presses their lips together. “I love you too.”

Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor’s shoulders snuggling there even though they should both go shower. Victor can’t really care as he holds Yuuri just as tightly back, contented in this moment. 

“I’ll make dinner tomorrow, I promise,” Yuuri says after a while, breaking the silence.

“I’m up early to train with Yakov tomorrow, I’ll make sure Makka is fed.”

Yuuri nods. “Okay.”

“Do you want me to pick anything up from the store for you when I come home?”

“I was thinking we could have fish?”

Victor hums in acknowledgement, letting his head hit the pillow. “Sounds perfect.” He feels Yuuri settle in next to him as well. They can get up and shower in a little bit, for right now VIctor wants nothing more than to hold the man he loves as tightly as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got behind on this event because work got crazy and I wanted to write this so bad but it didn't turn out at all like I had laid it out in my head. I'm not 100% happy with it but I can't seem to make it any better. I hope it was okay at least. :/


	5. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor buys a toy for Yuuri but it might be his new favorite thing. He was going to share but now... Thankfully Yuuri also likes the results so not sharing doesn't seem to be an issue.

“There is no way that is fitting inside of me,” Yuuri says as Victor sets down the new toy he’d ordered offline. It’s a larger plug, something that will keep Yuuri completely stretched open and ready for Victor at any second.

The look of worry and hesitation on Yuuri’s face is enough to make Victor pause. “We’ll work you up to it slowly Yuuri, I would never give you something you weren’t ready for.”

Yuuri reaches out and his fingers ghost up and down the large toy. They’re both already half undressed and Victor wants nothing more than to get his fingers buried inside his fiance, stretching Yuuri out. The look of hesitation has him putting a hold on those thoughts. 

“You don’t look so sure.”

“It just…” Yuuri pulls his hand back, biting his lip nervously. “It didn’t look nearly this intimidating online when we picked it out.”

Victor nods at that, pictures never really do the toy justice. With Yuuri so hesitant to try, there is no way he’ll be putting the toy inside him today. If Yuuri isn’t comfortable with the idea he won’t have fun and if he isn’t having fun, Victor won’t be having fun either so there isn’t a point in trying it. “What if…”

Yuuri looks up. “What if what?”

“What if we deviate from the original plan?” Victor asks. He enjoys the confused tilt of Yuuri’s head, clearly having no idea what Victor is getting at. “You’re nervous to put it in you first, why don’t you put it in me. That way you get to see that it’s perfectly fine to take and we get to use the toy like we originally wanted tonight.” It’s a win-win in Victor’s opinion. 

Yuuri’s pupils dilate, the black almost consuming the brown and giving a clear indication that he agrees. “Grab me the lube,” he says, voice breathy and Victor feels his cock twitch with new interest. 

The game plan may have changed but Victor is going to get off either way so he doesn’t care. He lays back on the bed, lifting his hips for Yuuri when he grabs a pillow to slide under them. They don’t waste time of the first or second fingers. Yuuri is an expert at opening Victor up by now and Victor enjoys the slight discomfort he gets at the start. 

Yuuri’s fingers scissor in and out, the lube making a loud squelching sound as Victor starts to pant. As much as he loves topping Yuuri, and he most definitely loves it, there is something about having Yuuri hover over him, watching his fingers disappear into Victor’s ass with such determination and concentration that makes Victor’s cock weep with need. 

“Add a third, I’m ready,” Victor whines, precome dripping slowly down the side of his erection. 

“I’ll go at my own pace thank you.” Yuuri teases at his rim, a third finger playing just at the edges. Victor wants to bear down, wants to sink those fingers inside his body. When he shifts his hips, trying to maybe do just that, Yuuri pulls his fingers away, laughing at Victor’s look of disappointment. 

“You wanted to play and you put me in charge. I want to take my time opening up that sweet ass for it’s newest toy.”

Victor throws his head back, moaning loudly. “You have such a filthy mouth Yuuri Katsuki. I want to put it to good use.”

“You’re the one getting fucked tonight.” Yuuri grins and with that three fingers slide inside of Victor, making him moan loud again. “I like you like this, I could finger you all night and never get tired of watching you stretch around them.”

“Gods Yuuri,” Victor whines. He wants to pump his hips but Yuuri’s free hand holds him down, keeping him still while his fingers drive in and out at an agonizing pace. “Screw the toy, just fuck me.”

“That was the point of tonight,” Yuuri purrs, teasing. “Screwing with the new toy.” 

A fourth finger joins the three and Victor feels wrecked already. Sweat drips down his chest, dips between his ribs before falling to the soaked sheets beneath him. Yuuri strikes against his sweet spot once, twice and a third before Victor has to hurried grab his dick, squeezing the base so he won’t come too soon and end their fun. “Yuuri it’s now or never, I can’t handle much more.”

Yuuri pulls his fingers back and grabs the toy. Watching it come toward him Victor starts to understand some of Yuuri’s hesitance. Even worked up like he is now, desperate to come and be filled the toy does look like it will be too much to fit inside his body but he’ll be damned if he gives up. 

“You sure?” Yuuri asks, stopping them completely to check in. “You want this?”

“Please, yes.” Victor nods desperately, spreading his legs. 

The lube that pours down over the toy is also dumped along the crack of his ass, sliding over his spread hole. It’s cool to his heated skin, obscene in the way it feels dripping over his hole. It only makes Victor want to get fucked more. 

“Tell me if it’s too much.”

Victor pushes back as the toy trails down the underside of his cock, brushes up along his balls before it finds the spot it’s meant to be. Yuuri is methodical, working it forward slowly. The head isn’t huge but it flares out quickly and it is bigger than anything Victor has previously been taken by. 

He can feel each inch as it spreads him. Yuuri pushes some in, eases it back out and then pushes forward again. He looks for more give with each pass, eyes glued to Victor’s ass as his hole is opened up. 

“I love seeing you like this,” Yuuri breaths. 

Victor draws in a sharp breath as the widest part of the plug starts to push through the tight ring of muscle in his ass. There is a burn there, the muscles protesting what’s being done to them but at the same time Victor can already feel it, the low burn of arousal that being stretched this full is going to cause him. He’ll be able to feel that toy in him no matter which way he turns or moves. 

“What if I fucked you while wearing this?” Victor breaths.

All of Yuuri’s movements stop as he moans above Victor and Victor realizes his mistake as with Yuuri not moving the plug is being held still, forcing him open at the widest section. It makes Victor moan louder, wanting to bear down on the top until it’s full inside him. “Yuuri, please.”

“Not yet. I love seeing your ass gape, begging to be filled. Do you need it filled Victor, are you hungry for anything that might resemble a cock?” 

Victor moans louder, his cock leaking endlessly onto his own chest. Hearing Yuuri talk dirty could potentially be enough to get him off, though they haven’t ever tried only that. 

“Ready?” 

“Yes, please, put it in me, you’ve teased enough.” Victor shivers, desperate to push down but he waits, this is Yuuri’s game not his.

With a smirk and a kiss to his lips Yuuri gives the plug a nudge, letting Victor’s ass do most of the work as the widest part disappears and the rest is sucked in after it until the base rests snug against his skin. The moan Victor lets out is swallowed by Yuuri’s lips on his own, tongue plunging into the other’s mouth.

Victor wants to beg, plead to come because he’s never been so full. Every twitch of his muscles remind him that he’s stuffed completely, more full than he’s ever been before. It’s amazing.

When Yuuri lets his lips go, pulls his tongue free from Victor’s mouth, he hovers over. “Feel good?”

“I’m not sharing this, I changed my mind. This toy is mine,” Victor says, breathless but laughing.

“Are you seriously trying to make me jealous of a toy?” Yuuri asks, hand trailing down his chest toward his own cock. 

“I don’t know, is it working?” Victor grins and then throws his head back when Yuuri presses hard into the plug. “Oh fuck!”

“Yeah?” Yuuri grips his own erection, giving it several long strokes. “I’m going to come all over your dirty hole. That okay?”

“As long as you keep shoving that into me until I come, I think I would let you do anything at this point.” Victor raises his hips, moaning when the angle gives the toy bruising access to his prostate. Immediately Yuuri is pressing at the base, tugging it out just slightly before slamming it back in. Victor knows he is not going to last.

Yuuri is clearly also not going to last either, eyes locked on where the toy disappears inside Victor with each thrust. “I’m gonna pull it out and you’re going to come, understood?”

Victor can only moan, feeling the start of the stretch again. The base tugs away, the widest part starting to pull Victor open. He moans, watching Yuuri’s eyes. He can’t look away from the way Victor is being opened up and that, plus the most delicious stretch he’s ever felt tugging at him have Victor coming across his chest with a scream.

Yuuri tugs at his cock, moaning at the gap left in the wake of the toy. In moments his own come is being added to Victor’s body, splashing along his fiance’s ass to Victor’s whiny and breathing moans. 

They both sag into the mattress, the toy lying abandoned between them. 

“That was… amazing,” Yuuri breaths. 

Victor snorts, rolling to press himself against Yuuri’s chest. “I feel… open.”

“Yeah, you are.” Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor and Victor whines as he feels Yuuri’s fingers trail down to touch him. 

“I need to rest a few minutes, I don’t have your stamina,” Victor whines, even as he pushes back into the fingers.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Yuuri promises, kissing at Victor’s lips gently. “Tell me when you’re ready, I am going to wreck your ass,” he teases. “More than it already is.”

“Yuuri Katsuki, you will be the death of me,” Victor says, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s and letting that tongue back into his mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters tonight because I am trying to catch up on NSFW Vcitruuri week. Which hopefully means the last two are coming tomorrow. Gotta get up for work in five hours because I wanted to finish writing this. Woo...
> 
> enjoy! This actually was a fun one to write after the failure of the last chapter. :)


	6. BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if Victor and Yuuri have almost completely perfected their fantasies in and out of the bedroom, they can still screw up and end up in hilarious situations.

“This is supposed to be quick do you really have time to break out the handcuffs?” Victor teases, watching Yuuri close the piece of metal around his right wrist. The other cuff is snapped over the metal post of their bed frame. Victor gives an experimental tug but like he’d known, the cuff holds him fast. Chris always had been very generous with his gifts.

“We have two hours before we need to leave for the skating charity event.” Yuuri tugs at Victor’s shirt, pulling the buttons open enough to get at a nipple. His tongue swipes over it with a pleasant hum, teeth nipping gently on their second pass. “You yourself told me that we had plenty of time.”

“Yakov would murder me if he knew what I was getting up to instead of preparing for an event,” Victor says with a smirk. “You’re lucky your coach is so much more lenient.”

“My coach is so good to me,” Yuuri purrs. 

Victor tosses his head back when those lips descend on him again, peppering kisses down his chest toward his navel. “Yuuri…” His free hand comes forward, brushing through Yuuri’s hair with all intentions to grip it how Yuuri enjoys. Except his fiance pulls away, dancing back from his touch with playful eyes. 

“No no, you don’t get to use your hands Victor.” Yuuri reaches for the nightstand and grabs a second pair of cuffs. “Wrist please.”

“What if I resist you?”

Yuuri grins like he wants nothing more than for Victor to put up a fake fight. “Punishment will be swift my beautiful soon-to-be husband.” The cuff snaps around Victor’s wrist with a final click and Yuuri grins in triumph before Victor flips his wrist, catches the other piece of metal and snaps the second cuff around Yuuri’s wrist in retaliation. 

“Got you my love!” he cheers with a wide, heart shaped grin.

Yuuri gapes at him, tugging his arm and watching Victor’s respond in kind. “Victor!”

Victor laughs, doubling over in amusement. They must look ridiculous, Victor shackled to the bed and Yuuri shackled to Victor. “What?” he teases, with a grin. “Not what you had in mind?”

“You’re absolutely impossible.” Yuuri grins at him though and Victor knows he’s not in too much trouble. They lean against each other and laugh. It’s moments like these, little things that are so ridiculously stupid but they can still laugh about with each other. Even if Victor does stupid stuff, Yuuri is always there with a smile or a fond shake of his head.

“Sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” Victor leans forward and kisses Yuuri’s forehead. “I’ll behave now. Grab the key and I’ll let you do whatever you want.”

“So you say now,” Yuuri says with a grin and a wink. He turns around, scooting to the edge of the bed until Victor’s arm is pulled tight and so is Yuuri’s. There bed is huge, a king size to accommodate for two full grown men and a standard size poodle. 

“Uh… Victor.”

“Yes my love?” Victor asks with a teasing grin. 

“Victor I can’t reach the key. It’s on the desk because I wasn’t planning on us being stuck here together, on the bed, across the room from the desk.”

Victor pauses as he slowly digests what Yuuri’s just told him. “Don’t joke about that Yuuri.”

“I’m not.”

“We have a skating event in two hours.”

“I’m aware.”

Victor stares at Yuuri and Yuuri stares back, both realizing with horror that they’re trapped on their bed until someone comes to hopefully find them. “Well fuck.”

Yuuri nods, quiet and Victor is worried Yuuri really is mad at him now but then he bursts into giggles, leaning against Victor’s shoulder. “I can’t believe we managed to screw up this bad. Somehow, I bet whoever finds us won’t be surprised.”

“You aren’t mad at me?” 

“Vitya,” Yuuri says, leaning his forehead against Victor’s. “I love you, even when you do super dumb things like handcuff your fiance to the same bed you’re handcuffed too. We’re in this together, I would never be mad at you for something so trivial.”

Victor leans down and kisses Yuuri gently. “God, I’m so lucky to have you in my life.” 

“Yes you are.”

“Does that mean we can continue our previous activities until we’re saved?” Victor asks, hopeful. 

“No,” Yuuri says, voice deadpan.

Yurio barges in an hour and forty minutes later, screaming asking why they aren’t answering their phones. When he finds them both cuffed to the bed Yuri stares for only one second before he turns around and storms out. The front door slams behind him, his ranting about being too young to put up with old man bullshit loud enough to be heard all the way down the hall.

“I guess Yakov will be rescuing us today,” Victor mumbles, letting Yuuri snuggle back into his chest where they’d been dozing while they waited to be saved. Yakov’s yelling isn’t any quieter than Yuri’s when he shows up ten minutes after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was simply stumped for this one so here we are, with something much more funny than it is sexy. But thus is the ways of the real world. Sometimes you just end up laughing together instead of getting laid.


	7. Positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri love new positions, love new sexual fantasies. They don't always get the timing right, 3 am seems like a bad time to bring up a new desire but when you want it you want it. Victor doesn't mind as much as he likes to pretend he does.

Cherished. That’s how Yuuri would describe how Victor makes him feel every day of his life. It’s in the way Victor looks at him over breakfast, it’s the way that he leans down and kisses him in the lockers after practice and it’s the way he’s willing to try Yuuri whatever he wants in the bedroom without judgement. His confidence has grown in leaps and bounds living alongside Victor. 

It’s why Yuuri isn’t scared to ask for things from his fiance now, isn’t afraid that he’ll be judged for something he wants to try. Though sometimes thinking of the things he desires end up keeping him awake late into the middle of the night while his fiance slumbers on. 

“Why are you awake?” Victor turns, the moonlight spilling over his silver hair. His voice is groggy with sleep, the clock on their nightstand blinking a bright 3:24 am. Arms wind around Yuuri’s waist, Victor snuggling into his side. 

“Just… thinking.” Yuuri brushes his fingers through Victor’s silver hair, twirling a strand gently. 

Victor lets out a happy sigh, nudging up into Yuuri’s hand. “What are you thinking about my love? It’s…” He turns his head to check the time. “Yuuri, it's 3 am.”

“I know.. I just…” Yuuri presses his face down into Victor’s hair, breathing deep his warm scent. “I love you.”

“I know you do. I love you too.” Victor sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before stretching, waiting until his back cracks before turning his full attention on Yuuri. “Okay, I’m awake love.” His arms wind around Yuuri, holding him tight against Victor’s chest. “What’s on your mind.”

Yuuri nudges up under Victor’s chin, sighing against his throat. “I’m horny.”

Victor snorts, brushing his fingers down Yuuri’s spine. “And that’s why you’re awake at such a terrible time of night?”

“I want to try something new.”

Victor sits back some, brushing hair from Yuuri’s eyes. “Whatever you want my love. Though I’m sure it could have waited until morning, so that you could get the rest you need.”

“I want you to fuck my throat.”

The finger petting down Yuuri’s nose stills and Victor tilts his head, pupils dilating at Yuuri’s words. “Is that what you were thinking about, laying in the dark?”

Yuuri gives a tiny little nod, his cheeks burning a bright red at actually having said such a thing. If his mother ever heard such words come out of his mouth, Yuuri shudders at the thought. “Is that a no?”

“Definitely not a no,” Victor mumbles. “Just wasn’t expecting it. More than willing to try though.” He seals his lips to Yuuri’s, the kiss hot and scorching and everything Yuuri was laying in bed fantasizing about. A tongue plays across Yuuri’s lips, begging to be let in. He opens without complaint, letting Victor’s tongue dance along his and then move, fucking in and out as Yuuri lays open under him, begging silently for more.

The first time Victor had dominated him, Yuuri had felt his mind go blissfully quiet. The feeling was addictive, no more anxious thoughts swirling through his brain, no more fears that he wouldn’t live up to what Victor wanted. When Victor took control, he took all of Yuuri’s fears on his shoulders as well and it left Yuuri completely quiet in his own mind. He could simply lay down and feel, take whatever Victor dished out to him. 

“Do you deserve to have my cock in your mouth?” Victor purrs when he finally pulls back. His lips glisten in the soft light, wet from their kissing. “Beg me Yuuri.”

“Please.” The moan rips out of him, bubbling up deep from in his chest. He wants Victor, wants Victor to give him what he wants no matter how deprived it might seem. “I love sucking on your cock, I love it so much.”

“God, I could come just listening to you.” Victor reaches down and squeezes himself through his sleep shorts, now noticeably tighter around him. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Yuuri shivers, baring his throat when Victor’s lips find it. The small love nips are welcomed, a quick sting of pain before a warm tongue soothes the ache away. He’ll be covered in hickeys by morning, Victor loving when his mark litters Yuuri’s body for anyone to see. 

“I want to make you feel good, please Vitya.”

The shorts are removed, tossed somewhere across the room. Yuuri hears them knock something over but he doesn’t care because Victor’s lips are on his again, devouring him whole. “Head over the side of the bed, as long as you’re sure you want this.”

“So much,” Yuuri whines, his own cock straining under his boxers. He hurries to position himself, flopping on his back and letting his head fall over the side of the mattress. Blood pounds through his ears but it puts him face to face with Victor’s cock, thick and dripping. Yuuri swells with pride because he’s done that, he’s made Victor feel that way.

“Tap three times on the bed if you need me to stop for any reason Yuuri. Don’t push yourself for my sake, this has to feel good for you too.”

Yuuri nods, mouth watering. 

“Yuuri.”

“Yes, okay, I promise I won’t push myself now please let me have your cock Victor.”

Victor moans again, giving himself a slow stroke as he nudges his dick against Yuuri’s lips. “We start slow. It’s for my benefit too,” he says when Yuuri glares. “You don’t want me coming right away do you? You know how much your mouth drives me wild.”

Yuuri doesn’t want his fun to end too quickly, so he starts with little kitten licks to the head, warm breath puffing out as he tries to stay put. Victor will set the pace, that’s the whole point. Yuuri wants to feel used and be useful at the same time.

“Okay,” Victor breaths, eyes trained only on his fiance. “Open your mouth for me.” 

He does, lets it fall open. The angle is strange, he’s sucked Victor cock many many times, it’s one of Yuuri’s favorite activities, but he’s always been the one to set the pace. Now Victor slowly pushes forward, feeding his cock into Yuuri’s hungry mouth. He stops just before where Yuuri’s gag reflex would come in. 

“This is going to be fast and messy,” Victor warns. When Yuuri only hums around the cock in his mouth, Victor takes it as agreement and starts to thrust.

His thrusts are shallow at first, only bumping against the back of Yuuri’s mouth. They don’t stay long enough to really get him gagging, pulling out and then pushing back in with quick succession. 

Yuuri wonders how obscene he looks like this, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, swirling his tongue every time Victor pushes forward. He loves it, can feel precome leak against his tongue. Victor really won’t last long so he had better get on with the actual fucking because Yuuri is pretty sure he also won’t last through this game that they’re playing. 

“Gonna go faster now love,” Victor warns and that’s all Yuuri really gets before Victor’s shoving into his mouth, cock slamming into the back of his throat. Yuuri gags as Victor pulls back only to repeat the motion, shoving in again with rapid pistons of his hips. 

It’s hard and fast and everything about it turns Yuuri on. He reaches for his cock, wanting to stroke himself only to have Victor slap his hands away.

“You come from my cock in your mouth or you don’t come at all,” Victor growls, slamming his hips forward for emphasis. 

Yuuri’s hands fall to his side, grasping the sheets again in tight fists. The order only makes him harder, leaking steadily in his underwear. He doesn’t even have time to moan with how hard Victor fucks into his mouth. Need builds in Yuuri’s stomach, his toes curling as Victor pushes into his mouth again and again. Yuuri pulls breaths in through his nose if he can, face warm and heart hammering. This is exactly what he wanted, what had kept him awake most of the night hot and bothered.

“Gonna come…” Victor groans. With a final thrust of his hips he pushes completely into Yuuri’s mouth.

Victor stills against him, cock buried in Yuuri’s throat, balls pressed against his nose as he shudders through orgasm. It’s all too much for Yuuri, the lack of being able to pull in breath, the way Victor’s fingers gently stroke the side of his neck while he comes. Hips arching off the bed, Yuuri comes as well, his moan muffled by Victor holding him down for his own pleasure. It is single handedly one of the most powerful orgasms of Yuuri’s life. 

Yuuri lays motionless on the bed when Victor pulls back, spit and come connecting them for a moment. His breathing comes in ragged little pants and swallowing hurts his throat but it’s all completely worth it. His body feels boneless, covered in sweat and his underwear sticking uncomfortably to his hips. 

“Hold on.” Victor steps back, disappearing into the bathroom. Yuuri hears more than sees him come back, a glass of water in one hand and a warm wash cloth in another. Victor helps Yuuri move, sitting him up before the glass presses to his lips and cool water fills his mouth. He drinks it in without hurry, letting it soothe the ache in his throat. When the glass is empty, Victor strips Yuuri’s underwear off and wipes him down with the rag. 

Yuuri mewls at the touch, sensitive and wrung out. 

“Gotta let me clean you love.” Victor presses a gentle kiss to his forehead and Yuuri turns into the touch. His eyes are already heavy with exhaustion and he wants nothing more than to curl up and go to sleep now. “Hold on, no sleeping quite yet.” Victor pulls a new pair of underwear up his legs and then makes Yuuri drink more water.

“Snuggle,” Yuuri whines, batting uselessly at the glass until it’s taken away from his face.

Victor chuckles before he slides into the bed next to Yuuri. Arms wind around him immediately and Yuuri happily buries himself against his fiance.

“Did you have fun?”

A sleepy little hum is Yuuri’s only answer. Covers are draped over him, blocking out the little light that is starting to filter through the curtains. He’ll probably be exhausted when their alarm goes off in four more hours but for now, Yuuri feels completely sated. Victor’s fingers comb through his hair, he sings against Yuuri’s skin, he kisses behind Yuuri’s ear.

“I love you Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiles. He’s so happy under Victor’s hold, letting himself doze in the warm cocoon in their bed. Victor’s love is a constant and he’ll never get tired of feeling it and Yuuri will never get tired of reciprocating those feelings either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I finished this week! It's a day late but I did it, we've made it through all seven days. :D
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone that read and commented. It really drove me to finish. Hopefully this was a good way to end it, my ultimate kink which there is just not enough of sadly.


End file.
